dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Bloodless Stockade
Overview The Bloodless Stockade is an area in the labyrinth of Bitterblack Isle. It is accessed through The Forgotten Hall and has entrances to Sparyard of Scant Mercy and The Arisen's Refuge. Bring a lantern or spend Rift Crystals (300 RC each) to light the Beacons as the underground area is pitch dark. Notes * When the player becomes drenched, wearing a Ring of Desiccation will immediately dispel Drench once the player gets out of the water. Additionally, if the player was using a Lantern or Elite Lantern, it will relight instantly. * Using one Sobering Wine will prevent a Lantern from going out in this wet, dark dungeon... and grant immunity for another 90 seconds from any further debilitations (the game considers being Drenched a debilitation since it intensifies Lightning -based damage). * In an enclosed dungeon like the Bloodless Stockade, a Magick Archer can inflict prodigious damage with the Ricochet Hunter skill, clearing out entire rooms in only a few shots. * A Mystic Knight using Great Cannons around a lit Holy Beacon with an enemy near it, will fire the Cannon as if it were physically struck. This tactic is highly effective at inflicting severe damage and can quickly kill powerful foes (possibily one-shotting Living Armor and Eliminators located in The Bloodless Stockade third Floor) or large groups of enemies. Enemies Pre-Daimon *Death (Death will respawn in this area, when the Arisen leaves and re-enters) * Elder Ogre (random encounter) *Eliminator *Leapworm *Poisoned Undead *Corrupted Pawns *Specter *Wight *Cyclops *Wraith *Phantom Post-Daimon *Death (random encounter) * Elder Ogre (random encounter) * Wight *Specter *Living Armor (x 2) *Vile Eye (x 4) *Gorecyclops (x 2) Related Quests *The Wages of Death II *The Wages of Death IV *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot Possible chest loot (refer to map) : *1 **Balmy Incense ** Steel Nut Salve **Fiendish Essence ** Rift Cluster (Post-Daimon) *2 **Maneater (Post-Daimon) ** Balmy Incense ** Fiendish Essence **Decoction of Bandlily **Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal *3 (requires Skeleton Key) **Maneater **Rancid Bait Meat ** Panacea **Rift Bicrystal ** Auspicious Incense (Post-Daimon) *4 (requires Skeleton Key) **Maneater **Exotic High Boots **Gleaming Bangles **Philosopher's Robe **Sage's Hood **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Rift Polycrystal ** Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon) *5 ** Auspicious Incense **Surging Light Tome **Fiendish Extract ** Wakestone Shard ** Coin Purse of Charity ** Rift Bicrystal *6 **Auspicious Incense **Rancid Bait Meat ** Fiendish Extract **Rift Bicrystal ** Rift Polycrystal ** Panacea *7 **Maneater ** Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Decaying Grimoire **Rubicite **Skeleton Key *8 **Maneater ** Balmy Incense **Fiendish Essence **Decoction of Bandlily ** Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) ** Steel Nut Salve (Post-Daimon) *9 **Maneater **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Polycrystal *10 **Maneater ** Rift Bicrystal **Jewel of Antilight **Drop of Deliverance ** Shattered Earth Tome (Post-Daimon) *11 **Rubicite (common) ** Skeleton Key (common) **Decaying Grimoire (common) ** Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (rare) *12 **Maneater **Liftstone (common) **Wakestone Shard (common) **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (uncommon) **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Pre-Daimon, rare) **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.3 (Post-Daimon, rare) *13 **Maneater ** Surging Light Tome **Nostalgia Dust **Liftstone **Jewel of Antilight **Drop of Deliverance **Shattered Earth Tome **Rift Bicrystal *14 **Maneater ** Auspicious Incense ** Rancid Bait Meat *15 **Maneater **Exotic High Boots **Philosopher's Robe **Gleaming Bangles ** Rift Polycrystal (common) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 (common) **Bitterblack Gear Lv.3 (Post-Daimon, uncommon) *16 **Rancid Bait Meat ** Rift Bicrystal ** Rift Polycrystal *17 **Rancid Bait Meat ** Rift Bicrystal *Quest Items **Macabre Sculpture (see map) **Moonbeam Gem (see map) *Can be gathered: **Pyrepipe **Nightfall Cresset **Wakestone **Wakestone Shard **Jewel of Summoning **Drop of Deliverance Points of Interest *There is a Moonbeam Gem in the first level underground, in a bone pile along the right fork of the watery sewer area (refer to map above). *Beacon are located throughout the map and may be temporarily lit for 300 RC. Any enemies within close proximity to the Beacon when it is lit will suffer damage due to the Beacon's Holy Furor. Beacons will eventually extinguish Holy Furor and then go out-- and may be re-lit after a few days. *On the third floor there is a door leading to The Arisen's Refuge, wherein lies a Rift Stone, a Resting Bench, Barroch, and a Quest Notice Board. *On the second floor near chests 8, 9, and 10 is a hole in the wall which leads to the watery sewer area of The Bloodless Stockade (jump or levitate across the water to reach the hole). This shortcut is useful for bypassing enemies to run for the exit to the Sparyard of Scant Mercy. Be aware that this shortcut drop may inflict fall damage on the way down... and Death may be lying in wait at the end of that drop. "Farming" Death [[Magick Archer|'MAGICK ARCHER']]' TECHNIQUE' Beware that leveling up as a Magick Archer vocation may produce unwanted Stat Growths for the Arisen's "build" to the level 200 cap. Refer to the Stat Growths page for more details. Requirements : * Magick Archer vocation rank 6 to obtain the Ricochet Hunter skill * 4-12 magic boosters (such as Salomet's Secrets or Demon's Periapts) * At least a Dragon’s Tempest magic bow (a Bitterblack level 2 weapon) is recommended. Drop down into the lower area to the south of chest 13, pressing down on the D-pad to ensure the pawns stay closeby. Face the grate (between gathering points #2 and #3). Consume 4 Salomet's Secrets (or 4 Demon's Periapts) or cast 4 Magick Rebalancers to quadruple the Arisen's magic attack. When the "boost" icons eventually disappear from the status bar at the lower left of the screen, consume 4 more magic boosters to quadruple the power of Ricochet Hunter again. Unleash a Ricochet Hunter bolt, while "hugging" the northeast corner of the lower alcove. Continue firing at will. The bolts will eventually find their mark. Continue to press down on the D-pad to keep the pawns closeby. Death will flee after sustaining a little over one life bar of damage, but only if he detects the party. Otherwise, it is possible to kill him during a single encounter. Try not to fire directly at Death, but at the walls and doorway to create ricochets, which become more lethal with each bounce. The objective is to trap Death in a "stun loop", where he will be unable to escape. It is important to remain hidden in the corner to avoid detection. If Death flees or is slain the Arisen may backtrack to the Arisen's Refuge, rest, and return to the Bloodless Stockade to face Death again. ---- [[Ranger|'RANGER']] TECHNIQUE This can be accomplished with any strength stat, but wielding a Gold Rarefied Revenant Wail longbow is ideal. If a weapon with lesser knockdown/stagger is used, boost this output with two Barbed Nails and the Cursed King's Belt. Requirements : *180 Blast Arrows (approximately, per encounter) *4 strength boosters (such as Tagilus's Miracles or Conqueror's Periapts), per encounter * 1 Liquid Vim, per encounter Death's weak spot is its lantern hitbox, defined as anywhere between Death's collarbones and its waist-level. Unleash Tenfold Flurry as accurately and rapidly as possible. If aimed correctly, Death will be knocked down every three shots. It is possible to keep Death successively stunlocked until dead, provided the Arisen does not interrupt the attack by accessing inventory or missing the hitbox more than twice in succession. If all goes well, a very high strength stat can take Death from full health to dead in 7-9 uninterrupted shots, while a deficient strength stat can take Death in 11-12 uninterrupted shots. e.g., approximately 20-25 seconds from start to finishing the fight. Category:Dark Arisen: Locations